Cable management arms have been provided for securing cabling which connect between racks, or cabinets, and drawers which are extensible from within the racks. Typically, drawers, such as computer servers used in computer and telecommunication systems, are mounted within server racks by drawer slides such that the drawers are slidably extensible from within the server racks for installation, servicing and replacement. Cabling which connects between the drawers and the racks must be secured such that is does not become jammed between the drawers and the racks as drawers are extended and retracted relative to the racks. Cable management arms have been provided by elongate members which are pivotally connected together. Cabling has been secured to the cable management arms by straps, tie wraps and cabling brackets.